Speak Now
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Tapi aku juga tahu, kau yang kucintai, tidak seharusnya kau menikahi orang yang salah. Tidak seharusnya kau merelakan dirimu bersama orang yang tak kau cintai. Aku tahu hatimu berpihak pada siapa, chagiya. yewook slight kyumin/GS GL BL/DLDR!


~Speak Now~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS/GL and BL. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Tapi aku juga tahu, kau yang kucintai, tidak seharusnya kau menikahi orang yang salah. Tidak seharusnya kau merelakan dirimu bersama orang yang tak kau cintai. Aku tahu hatimu berpihak pada siapa, chagiya.

*a/n: Speak Now belongs to Taylor Swift

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I hear the preacher say **_

_**"Speak now or forever hold your peace"**_

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup. Keringat dingin menetes membasahi dahinya. Diremasnya ujung bajunya itu kuat-kuat.

"Jika ada pihak yang tidak setuju dengan upacara pernikahan ini, silahkan berbicara sekarang atau diam selamanya." Suara pendeta itu terdengar telak, seakan menampar Ryeowook dari kenyataan. Haruskah ia melakukannya? Haruskah? Menghancurkan pernikahan Yesung dan Sungmin seperti ini? Didepan orang banyak di gereja begini?!

Atau haruskah ia diam selamanya saja? menahan air matanya dan berpura-pura tegar, memberi ucapan selamat pada Yesung dan Sungmin serta keluarga mereka berdua?

Ryeowook menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada sekara-"

"Tunggu!"

.

.

.

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance**_

_**I stand up with shaking hands**_

_**All eyes on me**_

.

.

.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tangan yang gemetaran dan kedua lutut yang lemas itu berusaha ia sembunyikan. Ia bisa merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya. Sungmin menatapnya datar. Orang tua kedua mempelai membelalak kaget dan seakan dapat meledak kapan saja begitu menyadari tingkah Ryeowook. Sementara para tamu undangan yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan itu melempar tatapan sinis sembari berbisik satu sama lain.

Ayah Sungmin baru saja hendak berdiri. Bermaksud berteriak memaki Ryeowook atau apa karena mengira Ryeowook adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin yang tidak tahu diri hendak menghancurkan perjodohan anaknya dengan Yesung itu. Namun begitu melihat pendeta meliriknya dan memberi tatapan menegur, ia berusaha menelan kekesalannya bulat-bulat.

Ryeowook mempunyai hak untuk melakukan ini. Pendeta itu sendiri yang memperbolehkannya untuk berbicara. Dan disinilah ia menggunakan satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya.

Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan Yesung kembali.

.

.

.

_**Horrified looks from**_

_**Everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you.**_

.

.

.

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, anak muda?" pendeta tua itu menatap Ryeowook lembut. Ryeowook mengangguk dengan yakin. Ia tak lagi memedulikan cibiran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia berusaha untuk tak mendengarkan umpatan para anggota keluarga Lee dan Kim. Ia datang menyusup ke upacara ini hari ini. Tak satupun orang yang menyadari atau memedulikan eksistensinya sebelumnya. Karena memang saat ia menjalin cinta dengan Yesung, kedua orang tua Yesung tak pernah mengetahui hal itu.

Karena mereka sejenis. Tentu mereka tak dapat mengekspos hubungan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya, layaknya sepasang kekasih normal lainnya.

Saat Yesung dengan pasrah menerima perjodohan dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook hanya dapat menangis. Yesung tak kuasa menolak karena tak tahu lagi apa yang dapat diperbuatnya. Karena ia tahu dirinya dan Ryeowook sejak awal tak dapat bersatu.

Namun tidak kali ini. Ryeowook akan menggunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin. kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Yesung.

Dengan tajam Ryeowook menatap Yesung tepat di mata, yang hanya dapat membalas tatapan itu nanar.

.

.

.

_**I am not the kind of girl**_

_**Who should be rudely barging in**_

_**On a white veil occasion**_

_**But you are not the kind of boy**_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl!**_

.

.

.

"Aku bukan tipe perempuan perebut. Aku selalu menjadi seseorang yang pendiam dan pemalu. Cenderung pasif dan selalu menuruti perkataan orang di sekelilingku," Ryeowook memulai. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang terletak jauh di sudut belakang, kemudian mengarah ke altar sehingga dapat menatap lurus ke arah Yesung.

"Apalagi berpikir untuk mengacaukan sebuah upacara sakral seperti pernikahan? Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya ini sampai sekarang," Ryeowook menghela napas. Kedua tangannya terasa dingin. Jantungnya berdebar seiring dengan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

"Tapi aku juga tahu, kau yang kucintai, tidak seharusnya kau menikahi orang yang salah. Tidak seharusnya kau merelakan dirimu bersama orang yang tak kau cintai. Aku tahu hatimu berpihak pada siapa, _chagiya_," Ryeowook tersenyum getir. Seluruh tamu undangan beserta keluarga kedua mempelai, bahkan sang pendeta sekalipun mulai curiga menatap Ryeowook.

"Yesung _unnie_."

.

.

.

_**So don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out**_

_**Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me out**_

_**And they said, "speak now!"**_

.

.

.

Tuan Kim, ayah Yesung melonjak dari tempat duduknya seraya memegang dada kirinya, berharap agar penyakit jantungnya tidak kumat.

"Apa gadis itu gila?!" serunya.

Ya, semua mengira bahwa _yeoja_ asing yang dengan mencurigakannya muncul tiba-tiba untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin, berhubung dia _yeoja_ dan Sungmin adalah _namja_ tentu saja. tuan Lee bahkan sudah menyusun rencana di kepalanya untuk memarahi, mengomeli, menghukum putra sulungnya itu nanti, karena mengira Sungmin berbohong padanya dan ternyata mempunyai kekasih.

Tapi nyatanya, gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu datang bukan untuk Lee Sungmin. Hei dia bahkan hampir tidak mengenal _namja_ berparas cantik itu. dia datang untuk _yeojachingunya_. Untuk memperjuangkan Yesung.

"Wookie.." lirih Yesung

"_Unnie_, kumohon padamu. Kumohon jangan katakan kau bersedia menikahi _namja_ itu. jangan biarkan ia menyematkan cincin di jarimu dan menciummu, _unnie_. Aku tahu yang kau cintai adalah aku, bukan? Ya kan, _unnie_?" setitik air mata meleleh membasahi pipi tirus Ryeowook.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar. Tepat di ambang pintu sana. Aku akan menunggumu mendatangiku, kita bisa lari! Kemanapun kita mau! Kau dapat terbebas dari semua ini, _unnie_.." seru Ryeowook sambil berusaha tersenyum tulus pada Yesung. Namun air mata yang siap membanjiri kedua iris cokelat mudanya itu menyulitkan hal itu.

"Wookie,"

"Yesung _unnie, saranghae._" Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya, membuka pintu megah gereja itu kemudian melangkah keluar. Namun ia berhenti tepat di ambang pintu disana, menoleh kepada Yesung. Ia menunggu, tepat seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Wookie kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua," suara lembut Yesung terdengar kemudian, setelah keheningan yang mencekam cukup lama menghantui seisi gereja.

Begitu mendengar itu, orang tua Yesung dan Sungmin tersenyum lega. Ternyata Yesung masih cukup waras bagi mereka untuk menolak tawaran _yeoja_ gila itu.

Sementara Ryeowook sendiri menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Benarkah Yesung baru saja menolaknya? Hanya begitu sajakah arti kehadirannya bagi Yesung?

.

.

.

_**And you say**_

_**Let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out **_

_**Of my tux at the back door**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows**_

_**So glad you were around when they said**_

_**Speak Now **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tanpa kau katakan itu pun aku memang sudah berniat menghentikan pernikahan ini dari awal!"

Yesung menjatuhkan buket bunganya begitu saja di lantai. ia merobek gaun panjang yang sungguh menyesakkan dan menyebalkan baginya itu hingga tersisa sebatas paha saja. Yesung bukanlah tipe yang suka memakai gaun. Menurutnya Wookie lebih cocokdengan itu.

Semua orang yang ada di dalam gereja hanya dapat melongo tanpa kata sementara Yesung berlari ke arah Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat. Ryeowook langsung menumpahkan air matanya begitu saja saking meluapnya kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

"Yesung _noona_!"

Deg!

Yesung dan Ryeowook membeku begitu mendengar seruan Sungmin membahana dari dalam gereja. Yesung balas menatap tajam Sungmin yang menatapnya datar. Orangtua Yesung dan Sungmin harap-harap cemas. Semoga Sungmin dapat menghentikan Yesung,doa mereka.

Namun alih-alih Sungmin malah tersenyum lembut padanya dan pada Ryeowook juga. "Berbahagialah! _Hwaiting_!" seru Sungmin tulus.

Seluruh isi gereja kembali dibuat melongo kaget. Nyonya Kim pingsan seketika, tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan drama live itu. mereka kira Sungmin akan menghentikan Yesung dan Ryeowook, kemudian akhirnya dapat melanjutkan upacara ini lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Nyatanya...

Sungmin malah mendukung hubungan ala _Shoujo-Ai_ itu!

Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Yesung mengangguk dan melirihkan 'terima kasih' pada Sungmin sementara Ryeowook dengan semangat melambai ke arah _namja_ itu. Mereka berdua kemudian lari begitu saja. Hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka?! Apa-apaan kau ini!" murka Tuan Lee.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Satu masalah lagi harus diselesaikannya. Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah memberi bantuan secara tidak langsung untuknya di awal tadi. kini ia harus berusaha sendiri.

"Ayah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Yesung _noona_. Aku sudah punya kekasih!" sahutnya lantang.

Para tamu undangan menahan napas kaget dan gugup. Sekaligus penasaran akan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sungmin.

"Siapa _yeoja_ itu, Sungmin-ah?" Nyonya Lee kali ini bersuara, bertanya dengan takut-takut. Ia ingin tahu siapa _yeoja_ pilihan Sungmin. Jika ternyata 'standarnya' melebihi Yesung, maka mungkin ia dapat mempertimbangkan kembali...

"Aku sudah punya _namjachingu_. Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di ujung sana!"

Glek!

Semua spontan menoleh pada sesosok _namja_ bertubuh tinggi berambut ikal kecokelatan yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggu Sungmin seperti yang Ryeowook lakukan sebelumnya pada Yesung.

Dan kali ini Nyonya Lee yang pingsan.

-fin-

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

alohaaaa XD

saya lagi seneng nih gara2 nemu foto wookie pake jaketnya yesung xD

itu tuh yg warna ijo, udh pada liat belum? kalo kyumin jaketnya samaan warna biru, yewook warna ijo xD

kalo dipikir2 banyak juga ya yewook moment akhir2 ini (sblm yesung wamil). selca barengnya yewook, pelukan di konser :') saling twitt, display picture twitter wookie yg sempat diganti jd foto yesung, topi wookie yg berlogo grup basket fav yesung, jaket yang samaan, dan yang paling menggetarkan jiwa ini (?) adalah couple ring mereka! omg omg omg xD

saya bener bener iseng bikin fic ini. yang ga setuju yesung dan ryeowooknya dijadiin pasangan lesbi (XD) jgn marah marah disini loh ya! saya kan udah tulis warningnya diatas kalo ini GS/GL (Genderswitch/Girls Love)

awalnya mau jadiin yewooknya BL aja kayak biasa. trus nanti entah kyuminnya straight (GS) atau gimana. eh tapi trus kebayang gimana kalo misalnya yewook dijadiin shoujo ai aja XD

pemikiran itu menarik bgt di kepala saya dan jadilah fic ini kkk~

reviews?

gomawo!


End file.
